


through rain or shine

by onemorepineapple



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, I REGRET NOTHING, I like themes okay, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Romance, Some sexy times, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemorepineapple/pseuds/onemorepineapple
Summary: Whether in the blossoming of spring, the heat of summer, the russeting of autumn, or the snowfall of winter, they’ll always come together because while the seasons may change, their love for one another stays the same.A series of mostly unrelated one-shots (short or longish) depicting Sasuke and Sakura's relationship throughout the seasons of the year.12/9- 9. sundress upShe walks up to the podium, all bright smiles and sparkling green eyes and begins to present her curriculum for the upcoming semester and he can’t take his eyes off her because all summer long she’s been torturing him with those damn skimpy little sun dresses. Never in his life has an article of clothing enticed him as much as her sun dresses have.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 174
Kudos: 205





	1. summer- swim fan

**Author's Note:**

> I told ya'll. I have a problem. THEMEEEEEEEEEESSSS.

summer- _swim fan_

“Are you going to actually talk to him this year?”

Sakura looks up from her book and sighs, glancing over Ino’s shoulder to see the guy she’s had a crush on for the last three years standing with his hands in his pockets, looking ever so bored, while Naruto chats his ear off. Every year she thinks her crush on him has diminished, but then as soon as summer starts and the water park opens up and he walks in, her heart goes into overdrive and she feels tingly and there are butterflies the size of Queen Alexandra's birdwing fluttering in her stomach. She tenses when he begins to look around the room and catches her eyes, where they stay until Ino’s face leans left just a little, breaking their contact.

“Cause I mean, that eye fucking thing you two keep doing is getting kind of old.”

Flicking a finger up at her best friend, she marks her spot and sets the book down. “We’re always so busy, it’s hard to find time for anything else. And we usually work at different parts or times of the park-”

“Damn forehead. I’m not asking you to marry him. I’m asking you to talk to him so you two can finally fuck out whatever this weird tension is.” 

“There’s no weird tension, pig. He barely even-”

“I swear to god you’re like so booksmart but damn you’re a dumbass when it comes to boys and dating. Forehead,” Ino leans in close, nose brushing hers and her bright blue eyes are twinkling, “Trust me when I say that Sasuke wants to hit this,” she taps a long, painted nail on her nose, “over and over. Like I said, eye fucking. Been watching that shit for three summers now. Kind of want to watch some actual fucking.”

“Ino-pig!” Her face brightens several shades of red and she shoves her away. “Ugh, you’re the worst. Just- it’s nothing I’m not even sweating it this year.”

She rolls her eyes. “I guess I’ll look forward to several more weeks of sultry looks and thick tension.”

Sakura watches as Sasuke heads out of the room and sighs again. 

* * *

“Good job! Keep it up, you’re doing great!” She walks along the edge of the pool, watching as the kids swim back and forth. “Konohamaru if I see you try to dunk Hanabi _one more time_ I’ll drown you myself!” The brat sticks his tongue out and swims faster.

“‘I’m pretty sure drowning the kids is frowned upon.”

Her shoulders tense and she turns to see Sasuke in- oh jeez. Swim trunks and nothing more and _damn_ he’s so hot. What is he doing here, it’s not his shift yet! Trying to not act like she’s affected by his presence, she waves and laughs. 

“Like you haven’t dreamt about it and- Konohamaru! Quit being a little asshole! If you want Hanabi to like you that’s not the way to do it!” She watches in satisfaction as his face goes red and Hanabi _ewww gross_ swims further away from him. She clears her throat. “So what can I do for you, Uchiha?”

His gaze sweeps over her (making her feel ten degrees hotter) before shrugging and looking out at the pool. “Inuzuka switched places with me.”

 _Ino_. Conniving little- it’s fine. They stand in silence, observing the kids and she tries very very hard not to look at his toned abs and tries to halt the fantasies of her running her tongue over the dips and oh he has that v-shaped muscle on his hips- She takes a small step away from him and sits down, feet swinging lightly in the cold water and focus on the cold, not on the hot-

“So how would Konohamaru get Hanabi to like him?”

“Hm?” She blinks, registering his question as he sits down next to her, hand brushing against hers. Dammit. “Uhm… Well, I know boys this age like to tease because they can’t express their emotions properly and think that girls like being dunked in the pool, but… I suppose it would be nice if he would _help her out_ instead of trying to- for fuck’s sake that’s it. Konohamaru, you’re dead!”

She jumps into the pool, swimming her ways toward the brat who is now shrieking and trying to get away from her. The other kids start to laugh as she dunks him under the water and pulls him out, tossing him forward. He lands with a hard splash and pops up laughing as he throws a noodle at her. They all begin to splash and throw and she sees Sasuke fling a water ball at Konohamaru’s head and she’s not sure how long they’re out there, but it’s all laughter and smiles. She’s soon treading in the deeper end of the swimming pool, watching as the kids practice butterfly strokes but she doesn’t see Sasuke. 

“EHH!” Something grabs her ankle and she’s pulled under water.

She emerges, sputtering and hears more giggling and sees Sasuke smirking before he dunks back under. Green eyes stay wide alert trying to locate him until she feels a hand curl around her ankle and she’s about to dive under when his other hand travels from her knee to her hip and slides over-

“Eep!” She smacks a hand over her mouth and swallows. The kids pause in their movements and look over at her. “U-uh, keep going, you guys are doing g-great,” _oh fuck_ his fingers tug at the hem of her swimsuit and she lowers her hand to clench it around her whistle. “That’s good! Keep practicing your strokes,” oh god wrong word to use, “Y-yep good job.”

“Where’s Sasuke?”

Ahah. “P-probably hiding and planning som-something.” Definitely something. She swallows a moan when his finger moves along her inner thigh and his other hand slides up the curve of her ass, squeezing. A hum lets out and she closes her eyes and then snaps them open when she feels a nip on her thigh.

Sasuke emerges from the water slowly (how is he not sputtering damn) and she thinks he looks like absolute sin, charcoal eyes darkened with lust, a smirk that curls her toes and his hair is sticking to his face and neck, water _dripdripdripping_.

“Just helping you out, Haruno.”

Her mouth goes dry and she-she-

“Ahh!”

-whips her head and glares. “ _Konohamaru_!”

* * *

“Bitch, I told you!”

Burying her face in her hands, she grits out, “Shut up, pig!” 

“What’s going on?” Tenten pokes her head from behind her locker, wrapping her damp hair in her signature buns.

“Sasuke totally almost fingered Sakura earlier!”

“Oh shit! Hell yeah, girl! Give me the deets! Hina! You hear this? Sasuke’s finally making a move!”

Oh my god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be open to a lot since I plan on including holidays and such so all the random ideas I had that don't fit within snapshots can find their home here! yay. all the themes. 
> 
> If you have any ideas/requests, feel free to let me know. Happy to write it out if you want it (unless it's like super weird then idk). Also, where my animal crossing peeps at? On my first island I had Flick make me a statue of the QA birdwing and it is doppeee.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and comments/kudos are appreciated! :)


	2. autumn- jail bait?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little bit of a stretch, but I made it work lol. Sexy times ahead eyyyyy.

autumn- _jail_ _bait_ _?_

She’s going to kill Ino. The embarrassment alone is enough to wish for sweet, sweet death to swallow her whole. She should have just listened to her stupid instincts telling her that going out with Ino to the club will only end badly (it always does). But her so-called best friend is persistent ( _we haven’t been out in so long! It’ll be so much fun to dance and drink just for one night! Leave your studies for_ one _measly night, forehead!_ ) and Sakura thinks, why the hell not. Studying is exhausting, she hasn’t been out in a long time, and what’s the worst that could happen?

_What’s the worst that could happen._

“How are you holding up?” 

One green eye opens and peers at the man sitting lazily on the bench across from her, beyond the cell. “I’d be a lot better if I wasn’t fucking shackled like a murderer, Shika.”

“They’re only cuffs, Sakura.”

“I shouldn’t even be cuffed at all!”

He hums, then sighs (no doubt thinking how troublesome the night is becoming; he was expecting another boring evening for the KPD but alas, when pink and blonde mix, the nights are never boring and there’s going to be so much _paperwork_ ). “You did assault an officer of the law…” He trails off when she opens both eyes and shoots him a glare, willing her eyes to burn his body to the ground. 

“It was an _accident_ \- I thought he was one of those other guys!" 

Shikamaru sighs again. “Just… I doubt it’ll be much longer before you’re released. Try to be patient, yeah?”

Patient. _Patient_. 

Rage boils through her and she shuts her eyes again, taking long, deep breaths. At least the lazy tactic officer isn’t making fun of her for this. Unlike some _other_ officers she knows that are currently snickering at her from their desks. 

“I can hear you laughing, Kiba! Genma!” The chuckles get louder. “I swear to god, I will neuter the both of you if you don’t shut the _fuck-"_

A deep, amused voice interrupts her. “First assault and now threatening the livelihoods of other officers? Haruno, you’re really making your case.” 

Seething. She’s seething out of every pore of her body as she glares at the man responsible for her being locked up in this damn jail cell in the first place. The only small silver lining she can get from this _ridiculous_ situation are the three butterfly band aids running down his nose and there’s still some dried blood and _ha!_ there are the beginning signs of purple and black bruises around his eyes (yet, he still has the _mother_ _fucking gall_ to look so _stupidly_ gorgeous and it’s driving her _mad_ ). 

“It was a misunderstanding!”

He smirks at her and she wants to smash his handsome handsome face in. Again. On purpose this time. “You still seem a little on edge, perhaps another hour in the cell will calm your temper?”

“Don’t you dare!” She shrieks, her heart pounding from anger and fear because she does _not_ want to spend another minute in this bacteria infested shit hole they call a holding cell (she’s definitely sitting on some very questionable substances and has every plan to burn her entire outfit when she gets out). And then there’s the creepy ass _actual_ criminal sitting on the bench opposite her who’s been leering and making kissy faces at her for the past three hours.

 _Three hours_. In a holding cell. Handcuffed like a criminal. All because she got into a brawl with some handsy creepers (she was winning!) and then _accidentally_ punched Konoha’s newest head detective square in the nose.

She’s going insane with rage and it’s entirely his fault.

Obsidian eyes consider her for a moment, before his smirk widens and he holds out a set of keys. The cell is unlocked and he slides the bars open.

“You’re free to go, Haruno.”

She wants to cry. She wants to scream. She wants to kiss hi- NO. Stupid, stupid man. Expectantly (after she jumps rather enthusiastically off the dirty ass bench, ignoring the way parts of her skirt pull in protest from whatever the fuck she was sitting on), she holds out her cuffed hands, dubiously ignoring the tingles and warmth that slide over her as his fingers run across her wrists to free her from the cuffs. 

However fast she’s walking, it isn’t fast enough. She just wants to get out of this stupid station and go home and burn her clothes and possibly parts of her body to cleanse herself of the germs and filth she’s been sitting in (not to mention the sweat and alcohol that was drenching her just from the club alone) and the doors open and she can feel the cool, fall breeze flutter against her, tussling the leaves around and she’s almost _free_ -

“Haruno,” she _hates_ his voice and _hates_ the way it sends warmth in her stomach and electricity along her spine, “you forgetting something?”

Pink hair whips across her face as she swirls around in an angry huff. He stands several feet away, holding her tiny clutch purse in his hands. Before she can snatch it from his grasp, he states,

“Something has been vibrating like crazy in here.” Her face reddens at the insinuation in his voice and look of amusement in his stupid dark eyes.

“It’s my phone, you jackass!” Purse snatched away from his grasp, she pulls out her cell, wincing at the numerous calls and texts (Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Tsunade, Shizune- even Kakashi!). She groans in realization. All of Konoha is going to know what happened tomorrow and she begins to _once again_ make her way towards the sliding doors leading to her freedom out of this godforsaken place.

“Have a good night, Haruno.”

“Go to hell, Uchiha!”

* * *

The past few weeks have been utter _torture_ as Sakura endures countless questions and laughter from the situation. There are many days in which she thinks about quitting and moving to Suna (although their winters are harsher than Konoha’s) or maybe Ame (it’s nice this time of year despite the cold). Other days, she wants to make a whole new set of friends that won’t take amusement from her humiliation. Any other day in between, she keeps thinking about a certain raven-haired male with a bruised nose that is infecting every aspect of her life like a disease.

He’s in the hospital for weekly checkups. Weekly. For a nose that isn’t even broken (and is healing weirdly quickly)! And apparently because she gave him the stupid unbroken nose, she has to tend to him. 

And he joined her gym. _Her_ gym (regardless of the fact that apparently he owns a certain percentage no thanks to Naruto, it’s still _her_ gym dammit).

Dinner at Ichiraku’s with Naruto is now ruined because of _him_. She curses the day he came back because if he had just stayed in Oto, none of this shit would be happening and she could be living her life in peace.

But no, now she will be forever known as the girl who punched Uchiha Sasuke in the nose at a club after he tried ( _heroically_ as people like to add in and she just _ugh_ ) to break up the fight. The punch she sends to the large bag almost topples it over and her knuckles scream from the torture she’s putting on them. 

“For someone who’s trying to be a doctor, you sure do abuse your hands a lot.”

 _Why_. 

_Why is he everywhere!_

He’s been back in Konoha for six months, but it feels like he never left in the first place. She hates him. Hates how she can’t think or breathe or _focus_ when he’s around. Hates how her stupid childhood crush is apparently still _very_ active and she wants to do nothing more than shove him against the wall and make _him_ forget how to breathe and think and focus but _no_ because he’s an asshole.

She’s untying her bandages and shoving them into her gym bag as quickly as she can because he’s getting closer and the earthy scent he’s emitting is intoxicating and _augh!_

“Leave me alone.”

Rushing past him, she bids Naruto a wave goodbye and exits the gym, thinking it’s a nice day to take a walk because a walk will help her clear her head and it’s a beautiful day and-

“Agh!”

-she’s being pulled into the alleyway and pressed into the wall and his body is _warm_ and _hard_ and _damn him_.

“What the hell, Uchiha! Let me go!” She’s aiming her leg to knee him.

“Sakura.”

She presses her lips together, gazing at him with narrowed eyes. “What.” He studies her for several moments, searching her face for something and she just can’t take it anymore. “You know what- I don’t care. Let me go, if it hasn’t been obvious you’re not exactly my favorite person and I can’t imagine that I’m yours considering how _damned annoying_ I am.”

His body tenses and eyes narrow as a small thrill of satisfaction rolls over her. 

“Yeah, that’s right. Maybe when you make such a bold statement you should check to make sure the intercom isn’t _on_.”

He inhales deeply. “Sakura, that was in _high school_ , I-”

“Yeah and the _entire school_ heard your declaration, Sasuke! Do you have any idea what I went through after you left? The fucking humiliation and _hurt_ because- because _augh_ just let me go,” she’s near tears right now. The memory still hurts so much and all she wants to do is curl by her fireplace and read a book or eat an entire box of mochi ice cream or all of the above.

“Sakura, I didn’t _mean_ it. I was a fucking stupid teenage boy who was put on the spot by Naruto and dammit, stop hitting me- Sakura, listen to me-”

She’s choking back a sob. “No! I don’t care what you have to say-”

“Sakura-” 

“-I don’t care-”

His lips are hard and hot against hers, bruising and swallowing anything else she has to say and in all her desperation she digs her nails into his hair and pulls him so much closer. It’s like a dam breaks and all the things she felt during and after high school, all the pent up need, anger, want, love- it’s dizzying and overwhelming but all she can think about is getting him _closerclosercloser_. Their tongues are tangling in a frenzy, warm and slick and his hands hook under her thighs, lifting her up and he’s pressing into her hard and firm as she wraps her legs tightly around his waist.

She lets out a cry as he thrusts up and their kiss breaks, leaving her panting and he’s trailing hot hot kisses down her jaw, collarbone, and then his tongue glides along the valley between her breasts and she closes her eyes, leaning her head against the brick wall. How long has she been dreaming of something like this? Fantasizing that he’d kiss her senseless (maybe not against the wall of an alleyway but she’s not exactly complaining right now) and _oh pleasepleaseplease_.

His fingers tug at her leggings and he mutters a small curse (no she’s not wearing panties because hello lines she doesn’t need them) and slips two fingers inside her, thumb rubbing her clit. Nails dig further into his hair and his mouth scorches hers once again, tongues eagerly twining together and his fingers move in and out and rub and tweak and _yesyesyes_.

He rips his lips away and hoists her up, fingers still moving _just right_ and-

“Sakura, look at me,” his voice is low, husky, and oh so wonderful and her nipples harden in response.

She opens her hazed eyes and stares into his coal-black eyes, so much darker and clouded with want and lust and she’s trembling and digging her nails into him.

“Sa-Sasuke,” she can’t break eye contact but she thumps her head back onto the wall, mouth parting open as a small cry emits from her and she’s seeing stars and feeling pleasure soar through every inch of her body as she comes and rides his fingers sending tremble after tremble after _tremble_.

He carefully removes his hand from between her legs, bringing glistening fingers towards his mouth and _oh fuck_ he’s licking the digits and she’s desperately trying to undo his belt and-

There’s a small static screech followed by, “ _Uh yeah, we got a complaint about public indecency right around Naruto’s gym. Can someone follow up with that?_ ”

“Fuck,” Sasuke quickly sets her down and grabs his radio. “Uchiha here, I’ll take care of it.” He clicks off the button and lets out another curse.

 _"10-4, I bet you will._ ” There’s laughter in the background before it goes silent.

Their breathing heavily and it’s probably best that they stop because she doesn’t want to sit in the jail cell _again_ and it would once again be his fault. She tells him so and he rolls his eyes.

“I didn’t hear you complaining, Haruno.” He smirks at her and dammit, she’s turned on even more how is that possible.

He opens his mouth but she cuts him off, “Naruto has a couch in his office.”

His smirk turns positively sinful and he grabs her hand, pulling her back into the gym where they hurriedly go into their friends’ office, slamming the door and locking it behind them. Distantly they hear a _hey what the fuck!_ and Sasuke pulls down the blinds as Naruto gawks at them with wide blue eyes _no I know you aren’t about to_ -

Sakura turns the music up a little louder and throws herself at Sasuke, sending them tumbling onto the couch. She’s yanking his belt off and dragging his pants away and immediately moves to take him in her mouth before he can do anything. He thrusts up, hissing and she swirls her tongue along his tip and lets her teeth graze ever so softly-

" _F_ _uck_ Sakura,” his fingers tangle in her hair and she sucks, dragging her mouth along his length and lets go with a pop releasing a throaty groan from him and takes him in once more, repeating each motion-

There’s another static screech. “ _Uh yeah so we just got another call, this time from Naruto. Said something about a bastard taking advantage of his best friend?_ ” There’s more laughter and Sasuke quickly reaches over, shutting his radio off with an exasperated groan.

She giggles and bites her lip as he sits up and positions her on top of him and she sinks down with a moan. Their pace is quick and needy and their mouths meet again, moving just as fast and hard. With every thrust he gives, she grinds down and twists her hips just so and then he’s biting her shoulder and muttering filthy words in her ear and she rides him _fasterfasterfaster._ One of his hands squeezes her breast over her bra and she throws her head back, lips parting in a soft moan and then his fingers grip her neck, bringing her head forward and the look he’s giving her sends her flying over the edge.

She feels his warmth seep into her and they ride their high over and over, taking in all the sensations coursing and searing through their veins. Finally, she falls limp against him, lips pressing his neck against his pounding pulse. They sit there, panting and calming down from their overloaded senses when someone pounds a knock on the door.

Grunting, Sasuke gets up and quickly dresses, trying to sort out his clothes and hair, while she does the same and positions herself innocently on the couch. His lips curl at her before he opens the door to find Kiba and Genma and a red faced Naruto.

“Yes?”

“What the fuck, bastard! Sakura what-”

“We were just talking, Naruto,” she says innocently with a smile.

“You-you were-” He look back and forth between the two and they were sure as fuck _not_ just talking what the fuck. “You weren’t-”

“Well, seems as if Uchiha took care of it like he said, sorry Naruto.”

“No-but- they-”

“Maybe next time double check before you call us out here, yeah?”

“But-they, errghh.” He glares at his two best friends who continue to give him a look of pointed innocence. “You two are assholes, but I’m happy for you.” He smiles a bright smile and then, “Now get the fuck out of my gym, god, I’m going to have to deep clean my couch now, seriously fuck you two.”

Laughing, she grabs Sasuke’s hand. “My place?”

“Aa,” he sends her a small smile that sends shivers through her and they make their way out of the gym into the brisk autumn evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote pieces of this a long while back and just finished it up. Too short for an actual one-shot so I made it work for this theme barely, but it still works lolol.
> 
> Comments/kudos give me life and to those who bookmark my works, I see you and I love you all the same. Thank ya'll sosososo much for reading!! :)


	3. spring- mankai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain said NYMPH and I just ran with it. This is also a good use of my theme yooooo.

spring - _mankai_

He first sees her when he’s twelve, playing hide and seek with his brother and cousin. She's crouched low, behind a tall cherry blossom tree. Her hair is the color of the blossoms and she’s in a flowy red dress and he doesn’t know what it means but something furrows in his chest when she spots him, staring at him with wide green eyes and flushes bright red, a shy smile on her face. 

He doesn’t see her again until the next spring, when he’s wandering in the small path from his home to the wooded area. She’s easy to spot in her flowy red dress and he cautiously approaches her as she peaks at him from behind the tree trunk. 

“I’m Sasuke. What’s your name?”

She goes bright red and he blinks and there’s a flutter of cherry blossom petals where she stood. 

He returns the next day and the next and it’s two weeks before he sees her again as he’s tossing pebbles in the small pond beneath the tree. 

Shyly, she grips the trunk of the tree and says, “Sakura.” 

He snorts. Typical. But then he continues to stare at her and thinks it’s the most fitting name but then he’s scrunching his nose because _ew girls_ (he’s only thirteen).

He sees her again the next spring and teaches her how to bounce pebbles on the water. Her laugh is hypnotic and he gets weird sensations that he thinks he knows but doesn’t quite understand yet but they spent the rest of the spring tossing stones and it seeps into the next spring when she kisses his cheek and it’s his turn to blush bright red as she shyly smiles at him.

He’s sixteen and spring is just around the corner and he eagerly walks into the small woods, taking in the buds getting ready to bloom. He leans against the tree trunk overlooking the pond and drifts off to sleep. 

Something nudges his shoulder softly and he opens his tired eyes.

“Hi Sasuke.”

His heart hammers and he sees the blossoms begin to bloom as she sits down next to him. 

“How is... school?” The word is still a little foreign to her. 

“Annoying,” he runs a hand through his unruly hair. He tells her about the expectations his parents have and how his brother is a fucking genius and he feels like he can’t breathe from the pressure they’re putting on him because his brother was done with high school by the time he was sixteen and it’s like his father expects him to do the same- 

His rant is paused when she places a hand on his and smiles prettily. 

“But you’re you. You go at the pace you want to, not at theirs.” 

He thinks he definitely knows what the sensations mean that are boiling his blood but takes a deep breath and looks away from her piercing green eyes, ears burning red. Then she gives him another kiss on the cheek and _shit_ . He shifts uncomfortably when she leans her head on his shoulder and tries not to think about her long, white legs and the flowy red dress that’s only grown shorter the older she gets. He’s sweating bullets in the cool spring air as he laces his fingers through hers and his heart is _thump thump thumping_ against his chest when she sighs and curls further into him and all he smells is cherry blossoms.

They sit there looking out at the pond until his phone goes off and he heads back home and the remainder of this spring is spent sitting together, holding hands while she listens as he talks about school and his parents and his brother and this dumbass friend of his and that feeling continues to bury itself deep inside him. 

His seventeenth spring he finally asks, “What are you?” 

She doesn’t look offended but merely gazes thoughtfully at the tree and reaches up to take a small bud that hasn’t quite bloomed yet and he watches in amazement as it blossoms in her small hands. 

“I think the human word for it is nymph. That’s what my sisters have said anyway. Men coined the term centuries ago and it just kind of stuck.” 

Nymph. He thinks he’s heard that before in a history class or something.

“You have sisters?” 

“Several.” 

“Where are they?” He looks around, curious.

“One is actually in the pond, the others are scattered around the woods elsewhere.” 

Oh fuck. He apologizes to her in a flurry for all the rocks he’s thrown and she laughs and his stomach coils.

“Don’t worry, she doesn’t mind. She likes to collect the stones.” She hands him the blossom and smiles and they stand beneath the tree. 

She’s so pretty and his pulse is thrashing and then he’s leaning forward and presses a kiss to her pretty pink mouth.

They both go red when he immediately backtracks and clears his throat feeling awkward as hell. But then she presses her lips softly against his and they spend the rest of the season kissing and tangling tongues and that feeling sinks deep deep down and settles. 

The next year he’s about to leave for university. He’s starting a little later because he didn’t want to leave her so soon but his father is pressuring him and it’s time. 

“You can come with me,” he says in a moment of desperation and his heart drops at the sad look she gives him. 

“Sasuke... I can’t.” She places a delicate hand on their tree trunk (the one he first saw her behind, the one they always lay side by side on, the one he first held her hand under, the one she first kissed him by, the one he first kissed her under, the one that holds countless memories of their time together). 

The feeling inside him squeezes and he takes in her unearthly beauty, her soft pink hair, her big green eyes, and the flowy red dress that barely reaches her thighs and it squeezes as he grabs her and desperately kisses her. It clenches as he takes her dress off. It bubbles when she whimpers and cries as he kisses every inch of her body and it snaps when he buries himself inside of her and their gazes lock and he understands it. Understands what it means. Understands the spell she’s woven on him for six years and understands that he’ll never feel this way about anyone else. 

They come together and lay beneath their tree that now holds this memory and he says goodbye to her, quietly escaping as she sleeps.

It’s three years before he returns home and it’s during winter break. He shoves his hands in his coat pockets and walks the trail, taking in the frozen branches and snow covering the woods. The pond is slightly frozen over and he tosses a pebble, listening as it bounces over the ice before leaning against their tree. He’s about to head back home when-

“She misses you.” 

He turns to see a blonde woman _very naked_ arms crossed as she leans between the pond and the snowy ground. Her eyes are as crystal blue as the water and he averts his when she sits up. Her laugh isn’t nearly as hypnotic as Sakura’s but it’s melodical. 

“You’re cute. I can see why she likes you.” 

He stands there for a moment and runs a hand through his hair. “Will you... will you tell her I miss her too?” Onyx eyes cautiously look back at her. 

She’s almost fully submerged, chin just above the water and she smiles at him, nodding and dives down. 

Before he leaves to go back to university, he sets a small box underneath their tree. It holds a silk ribbon that his mother watched him pick out ( _Sasuke dear you didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend- it’s nothing mom just let it go okay damn)_. It reminded him of her dress and he thinks the deep red color will contrast beautifully against her pale skin and pink pink hair. 

He looks out at the pond, “If you can, make sure she gets this,” and leaves once again. 

That spring his mother tells him a fire erupted behind their house and his heart sinks beneath his feet. He stops everything and gets the next ticket home and _please please please no_.

_Fuck_. 

The trees are all burnt and crumpled to ashes. There’s no pink, no green, no brown- just black and grey and white and _ashashash_. His sinks to his knees in front of what used to be their tree. The sounds of crying echo through his ears and he turns to see three women curled together by the pond, surrounded by ash and dust. 

“Is she...” he can’t. 

The one with pearl white eyes speaks. “We don’t know...” her voice is soft and broken with sobs. 

He doesn’t know what possesses him to do it but he gets up and embraces the three women and they cry against him and that feeling furrowed so deep in his bones shatters. When they part ways, he gathers what he can from the remains of their tree and he digs deep with his fingers and tries to collect any roots he finds. 

The year after he graduates, new houses are built behind his home where the woods used to be and he stares at the pond that is slowly disappearing and dips his fingers in. He knows she’s not there and he sighs.

He buys a house in the countryside and he plants what little remains he has of their tree right next to his home. He waters it, feeds it with soil and things his mother swears will help it grow, shields it from the harsh winters and summers and one year as spring begins, it’s a little sprout and there’s a small cherry blossom bud dangling from an even smaller branch.

He’s returning from work one day when his heart seizes in his chest. 

She’s sitting on his porch swing with big green eyes, a flowy red dress that barely covers her thighs, and there’s a red silk ribbon tied in her soft pink hair. He can’t reach her soon enough and their lips meet in a tangled mess and she’s crying and laughing as he presses soft kisses all over her face. 

As they lay in his bed, fingers and legs entangled, he asks, “How?” 

Her lips press to his chest along his beating heart. “How do you think?” 

His fingers brush back her hair and he kisses her slowly and their bodies move just as languidly and as they come together that feeling that once shattered, mends and becomes whole and sinks deep deep into his entire being. 

During the summer they work on digging up a large plot of land, making it big enough and deep enough until they can fill it with water. The rain that falls helps and when autumn rolls around there's a naked blonde woman sitting on the edge of their pond, winking at him as he tends to his tomato garden. 

Over the next several years, their tree grows and grows and one day during a harsh harsh winter-

“Papa, how does the tree stay in bloom? All the other trees in town are frozen over.” 

He kisses her on her forehead and they look out the window, watching as her mother leans against the trunk of the tree, just finishing setting up a small fence to help keep the snow at bay. 

“Love, Sarada. It continues to bloom because of our love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain also woke me up at 5 and I wrote this out on my phone while huddled in bed until 8 ish. I'm not mad at my ideas but dang I'm kinda mad that I lose so much sleep over this lol. But seriously, if I don't lose sleep is it even a good story?
> 
> You know the drill. Comments/kudos are always welcome and thank you so much for reading!


	4. winter- not so dull anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WINTER IS COMING (I may or may not say this every winter theme)

winter - _not so dull anymore_

Work is dull, school is dull, the weather is dull. Sasuke sighs and refills his cup with black coffee (his fifth since the start of his shift and he thinks that this is kind of dull too) and stares out into the vast whiteness of the view before him. Winter break was supposed to be a reprieve from the mundaneness that has become his life but like everything else- it’s fucking _dulldulldull_. He remembers when he was a kid and how much he used to love the snow and building snowmen or having snowball fights and even though Itachi would always poke his forehead and say _next time Sasuke_ , winter was always something he looked forward to.

Except now as an adult (ish) who is working at a cafe to _learn some social skills_ (per his mom and fuck you Naruto because it’s all his damn fault) and drowning in homework, winter is just another damn season that brings nothing but-

The door chimes and he sighs. It’s practically a blizzard out there, who the fuck comes into a cafe in the middle of-

He stares. 

She’s shivering, teeth chattering and she’s rubbing her mitten clad hands over her arms and she’s so _vibrant_ . After a minute, she pulls off the bright red beanie from her head and reveals _pink_ hair, shaking out the flurries of snow and she’s unraveling an equally bright red scarf from her neck, setting both objects on a table. Her coat is _red_ (it is her color) and she discards it with the other clothing on the chair before turning towards him.

He continues to stare and sees nothing but _greengreengreen_.

She walks up to the counter and smiles with rosy lips. “Shit, it’s cold out there, right? I was trying to make it back to my dorm but guess that didn’t happen, thank god I found this place.” She’s still smiling and her head tilts. “So, what do you recommend? I’m definitely going to order a hot chocolate, but I just want to see what you’d endorse from this place.”

He finally blinks, mentally slapping himself silly and turns away for a moment to make her hot chocolate (and to hide the growing heat on his face). “I’ll be honest, all I drink is black coffee. I hate sweet things and that’s what this place mainly sells.” He turns back around, confidence back at full (ish), and hands her the drink.

“You hate sweet things? What kind of psychopath are you? Wait, don’t answer that. Wait, but just like black coffee? No milk?”

“Just black.”

She wrinkles her nose. “That seems kind of… dull.”

He swallows a lump. “You have no idea.”

The cup is brought to her mouth and he watches with avid interest as she sips on it and hums. Her tongue darts out to lick the excess liquid that seeped out of the lid and then she’s biting her plump bottom lip. He’s never been so focused on anything in his life.

He raises his gaze from her lips to her cheeks and sees a light blush forming and then he’s meeting her eyes. 

“I-I’m Sakura.”

“Sasuke.”

She bites her lip again as a small grin forms and he thinks his dull life just became so much more colorful and lively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG STOP ME I HAVE ZERO RESPONSIBILITIES AND NOTHING TO DO BUT WRITE (but I mean are we actually complaining?).
> 
> I like coffeeshop AU's. There will probably be more, ya'll know I like my common themes lolol. I thought about how I seem to gravitate towards police!Sasuke and doctor!Sakura and thought maybe I just need to write out an entire series with them in those professions lol. But eh.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! :) I see you and I love you!


	5. tick tock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little pining, maybe a little angst, but overall happy endings for our bbs. also there's a quote from new girl in here that I don't own.

_tick tock-_

_autumn_

The merger of The Senju Group and Uchiha Financial Firm is a big fucking deal. 

It’s also a big fucking headache and he thinks he’s going to get an aneurism soon from all the shit that he’s had to deal with since the beginning of fall and the start of this union. He ignores the sultry look his secretary gives him and goes over his schedule for the day, which looks scarce but in reality he knows this will be one of the busiest days of the remaining year. He’s meeting with Haruno Sakura, the top accountant for The Senju Group, and they’re to go over the finances and ledgers from the past five years to current and prepare the future ledgers and records going forward.

She walks into his office with pink hair tied in a messy ponytail, green eyes that look overly stressed and rimmed in exhaustion, and her shirt is slightly untucked from her skirt, which is a little wrinkly and she immediately removes her heels when she sits down across from him, breathing an exasperated sigh. She looks exactly how he feels (but not how he looks because he’s prideful in always keeping a certain appearance and not a single wrinkle on his suit or hair is out of place ~~well okay maybe his hair is a little out of place~~ ) and he watches her as she rubs her hand over her face and then she smiles, her face brightening and looking a little less tired, and something in him coils.

“So, where should we start?”

She’s incredibly intelligent, seeing things from his side of the company that went overlooked (he’ll never tell Itachi, never, the fucking perfectionist he is he’d probably have an actual aneurism) and he, in turn, pointed out several mistakes on their end. They both take it in stride, perhaps with a little annoyance, but the whole situation is a mess to begin with and the last thing they need is animosity between them. 

And he’s actually enjoying her company (not the actual work cause fuck this shit) because she’s not a blubbering mess like many women are when they’re around him (he thinks maybe he saw a hint of a blush a few times, but it could just be his imagination ~~and maybe wishful thinking~~ ). The atmosphere between them is professional, stressed, but overall content as they work together. They’re several hours in when she throws a pen down and slams her laptop shut.

“How do you feel about Yakiniku Q? I haven’t eaten since yesterday and I think it’s starting to affect my judgement.”

And there it is. Dammit. He sighs out, “Can’t we just stay in the office?”

She looks at him incredulously. “You really wanna stay in this stuffy office, Uchiha? I just thought we could at least somewhat relax and enjoy ourselves while we continue to work.”

He levels his gaze to her. “I just don’t want you to get the wrong idea, Haruno. This is strictly business.” She blinks at him. And blinks. Irritated, he continues, “Look, you’re not the first person to _invite_ me out to _go over records_ and I just want to make it perfectly clear that nothing is going to happen.”

There’s a moment of pause and his pulse quickens just a tad and then, “Oh my- wow! You’re _conceited-_ what the hell!” She bursts out laughing and he’s glaring at her. She’s still laughing several minutes later and wheezes out, “I have a boyfriend.”

Snorting, he begins to gather the files. “So did a lot of the others.”

Her laughter intensifies. “Don’t nobody want your babies, Uchiha.” 

He grinds his teeth, thoroughly irritated at her giggling and the situation. “Fuck, whatever, let’s just go then.” He refuses to acknowledge the fact that she just made him feel like an idiot (and _whywhywhy_ is there disappointment seeping through his blood).

“Seriously, that many women have tried that on you to where it’s like basic instinct to shoot an innocent woman down that has zero interest in you?”

 _Fuck_ , she’s _annoying_ and why is she still _laughing_. “Fuck, Haruno- yes, okay it’s a lot. Now let’s just drop it and go so we can get this shit done. I’d like to get home at a decent hour so I can get some sleep before we do this again tomorrow.”

Her lips press together, poorly hiding her growing grin, and she follows him out of the office.

They sit together at the table, analyzing and discussing the statements in front of them. As the night wears on, they relax a little more, share some of their food, and a clock in the background is-

Tick-

Tick-

Tick-

_Ticking._

* * *

_spring_

“You are such an ass, Uchiha, I can't believe you just did that.” Sakura is walking alongside him as they make their way to the elevator.

“They were essentially fucking us over with that deal, why would they think we’d take that?” His finger jabs the down button and she leans against the wall, amusement all over her pretty face and her glossy lips are pulled into a smile. He stares at the spot next to her head.

“Yeah, it was a shit deal but you didn’t have to call them incompetent idiots and insult their education and question their entire business. You kind of went on a tangent, honestly. Haven’t seen you that heated since Orochimaru tried to saddle his way in by undercutting us.” 

“Orochimaru is a fucking snake and so are they. My decision is final, I’ll take the heat from my father and Tsunade if you want but we’re not coming back here.”

They step into the elevator and he presses the lobby button. When the doors shut, she steps a little closer and he’s engulfed with her perfume that smells sweet and sticks to his senses like honey. 

“You know that’s not how this works. If we go down, we go down together. I’m fine with not moving forward with these people, I’m just wondering if you maybe acted a little too... “ She mulls over the word, “Irrationally?” Her big jade eyes bear into him and narrow just a little. She presses the emergency stop and steps in front of him. “Sasuke,” his pulse quickens, he hates it when she says his name especially like _that_ like she fucking cares about him (which he knows she does but-), “What’s wrong, seriously? You’ve been acting a little strange lately.”

He rubs his eyes and runs his hands over his face. 

The merger between their two companies was the worst thing to ever happen to him because he’s gotten to spend the last eight months with her and what started as a business partnership slowly bloomed into a friendship and-

Her hand lifts to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and the ring on her finger glistens just a little under the elevator lights. Her gaze softens and his heart squeezes when she softly closes her hand over his.

-somewhere between the meetings in his office or hers, at restaurants after a late day at work, at business meetings, on conference calls, even the occasional meeting at his home or hers because they’re swamped with work-

“Is it Itachi? I know it’s been a couple of months since his surgery but I also know you like to keep things in and if you’re worried about him, you can tell me. We can talk about it.”

-and somewhere between the random hangouts at the bar, and the text messages and emails they send back and forth during meetings, and when Itachi was diagnosed and he called her at midnight because he didn’t know what to do and she immediately came over to his place, and when she sat by his side the entirety of Itachi’s surgery, comforting him and letting him know he wasn’t alone-

“You can talk to me about anything, I’m a pretty good listener.”

The ring on her finger taunts him, grazing his skin, burning it. It shines at him like a beacon, blinding him and laughing at him.

He removes his hand from hers, hitting the button to start the elevator back up. “I’m fine, Haruno. Quit being fucking annoying.”

She gives him a once over like she doesn’t believe him, but then she rolls her eyes and with a small smirk says, “Asshole,” and he breathes a little easier.

They discuss their strategy on how they’re going to relay the broken contract to their superiors and what they can do to make up for the loss. He opens the car door for her and shuts it. Climbing into the driver’s side, he starts his car and glances briefly her way as she fiddles with her tablet and starts working on their presentation. 

-he fell. 

He fell for someone so far beyond his reach and he has no way _no hope_ of ever getting back up and _fuck him_ he doesn’t want to.

* * *

He loosens his tie slightly and tugs his bangs away from his face before pulling his hair into a small bun and he sighs in annoyance as the smaller pieces of hair fall forward. He’ll probably get a haircut soon. The spring air is slowly starting to ooze into the heat of summer and he turns his ac up just a notch, making his way towards the conference room. He pauses, careful to stay away from the glass door, when he hears Sakura talking with someone.

“-and I just… I don’t know what to do anymore, Ino. I-” Is she crying? There’s a sniffle.

The other woman, Yamanaka Ino he remembers from marketing, sighs. “You should have never said yes, Sakura.”

“What the fuck Ino, really? You’re giving me the fucking _I told you so_ speech?”

“You know I don’t mean it like that. You’re in a fucking mess of a situation and I’m not trying to make you feel worse by saying that, but Sakura- you- you can’t keep doing this. It’s not fair to either of you.”

“I just- _how_? How am I supposed to-”

His phone goes off and he curses, turning it off and stepping forward to see Sakura wiping away at her face and Ino, who gives him a once over, pats Sakura’s hands away.

“You're smudging your makeup, forehead,” she mutters softly and dabs a tissue over her red, blotchy face and steps away. “I’ll talk to you later.” She gives him another once over and winks. “I like the hair, Sasuke.”

He rolls his eyes and shuts the door when she leaves, turning back to the pink-haired woman who’s clearing her throat and sorting through stacks of paper. 

“I’m in the mood for some tempura,” he scrunches his nose and she tosses a paper clip at him, “don’t be an ass and order for us. It’s your turn to pay.”

He doesn’t correct her by informing her he’s been the one to pay for their meals the past few months because he doesn't mind. Nor does he mind sitting in this conference room with her while the rest of the staff heads home. He places the order and they’re in the middle of balancing several accounts when her phone starts to vibrate. 

The sigh she lets out is long and heavy. “Give me a moment,” and she sits up, walking out of the room. “Hey, what’s going on?”

Her voice is a hushed whisper, “I told you I’d be late tonight.” A pause. “We talked about this last week, it’s almost the end of the quarter you know these are busier times for me.”

He tells himself he’s not eavesdropping (not like earlier) as he busies himself reviewing the files on the table. 

“How many times are we going to have this conversation? I’m sick- No- Will you-” Another pause and he leans to the left a little to see her with her hand pressed to the bridge of her nose. “I’m not doing this again. Not on the phone- No. I will talk to you about this later. No- I don’t-” She rolls her neck and he moves back quickly when he sees her turn towards him. “I have to get back- stop are you serious? How- oh my god fuck you.”

She not so delicately sets her phone on the table when she comes back inside and flops on the chair. The air thickens and her shoulders are tense.

When their food arrives he finally asks, “Everything okay?”

She exhales and pokes at her shrimp. “Yeah, my fiance is just… He doesn’t like that I work so late all the time, you know?”

Acid swims in his stomach, making his way to his throat and mouth. “We can call it a night-”

She practically jumps out of her seat with a hasty, “No!” He blinks at her and she clears her throat. “I mean, no, it’s- it’s fine. We need to get ahead as much as we can. It’s not a big deal, I promise.” Her smile isn’t very reassuring.

They sit in a still tense silence.

“What about earlier? You looked like you might be crying. Sakura, are you-”

“I’m fine, Uchiha. Seriously, quit being annoying.”

Huffing, he rolls his eyes. “Asshole.”

Their eyes meet and he almost forgets how to breath and then she looks back down at her food and the room is coated in silence once again.

“I like the hair, by the way.”

“Hn?”

“Your hair, it looks good like that.”

“Aa.” He brushes some of his bangs back and grunts. “I’m thinking about cutting it, especially since summer’s almost here.”

She’s biting her lip and he swears her cheeks are reddening, but it’s hard to tell because it’s covered by her hand as she rests her head on it. “Don’t. I mean- uh, it just looks better. Longer hair suits you.”

“...aa.”

They continue through the night, balancing ledgers and working on financial agreements and he tries not to obsess over the conversations he overheard or how she apparently likes his longer hair (that he will not be cutting) or how he keeps meeting her eyes every time he looks up and as the night drags on, aside from their typing and writing, the only sound between them is a clock out in the hall-

Tick-

Tick-

 _Tick_.

* * *

_summer_

She called in sick. In the middle of summer. One, she never calls in sick. He distinctly remembers one time during the winter when she was actually sick and she still showed up, with no voice and practically hacking up a lung while they worked. She almost passed out and he had to bring her home and make her soup and tea and while she still insisted they work, she at least was more comfortable. Haruno Sakura doesn’t believe in calling in sick. Two, it’s the fucking middle of summer.

He heads down to the marketing department. 

“Where’s Yamanaka?” He asks the woman at the front desk when he sees the blonde’s door is closed. 

“O-oh uhm. She called in sick; something about food poisoning.” 

Eyes narrowed and jaw set, he calls up to his secretary to cancel his appointments for the rest of the day. 

It doesn’t take him long to get to her place. He could drive there with his eyes closed and once he’s parked, he takes the stairs and reaches her door in no time. He knocks and waits, hearing some shuffling inside and the door slides open, revealing Ino, who looks tired, eyes rimmed in red. 

She opens her mouth but he doesn’t give her a chance to speak before he firmly demands,

“Where’s Sakura?”

Blue eyes roll. “She’s sick, you were cc’d on the email she sent.” He gives her a bland look and she purses her lips. “It’s not a good time, Sasuke. She just needs to be alone right now-“

“Then why are you here.”

“-and -bitch I’m her best friend. I’m the only one that should be here and you of all people definitely should not.” 

“Me of all people? The fuck is that supposed-“

“Ino who is it?” 

His blood freezes when he sees her. She looks miserable, but definitely _not_ in the sick way. Her eyes are puffy and red and tears are pouring down her cheeks, which are equally red and blotchy and she’s wiping her nose on the sleeve of her oversized sweater and he pushes past Ino, stepping towards her in three long strides. He cups her face in his hands and searches her as her eyes widen. 

“Sas-Sasuke- what are-”

“What happened? Are you alright?” He’s looking her over and wiping away the tears falling from her eyes and then she brings her hand up to him and his heart stops because that damned ring, the ring that mocks him every fucking day, is _gonegonegone_. “What did he do? That fucking asshole I’ll-”

“Sasuke…” She squeezes her eyes shut and grips his wrists before pushing him away. “I-I called off the engagement…”

His mind is reeling. 

She called off her engagement.

_She’s not engaged anymore._

She’s- she- why. _Why._

In a voice barely above a whisper she states, “I need to be alone right now, can you please leave?”

His jaw clenches. “Sakura, I’m not leaving you. Why-”

The tears are falling down in clumps and she’s sobbing. “I-I just- I can’t. Please leave,” she chokes out and rushes back towards her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

His heart is tattooing in his chest. Why would she call off her engagement? Why? Why doesn’t she want him here? He takes a step towards her door but Ino halts him by placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Sasuke… please. She just needs some time.” There’s a look in her eyes and he’s not sure what to think about it.

Sending one last glance to her closed bedroom door where he can hear the sounds of her sobs, he gnashes his teeth together and leaves.

* * *

_autumn_

It’s officially been an entire year since he’s known Sakura. He might say it’s been the best and worst year of his life because even though he developed a friendship with her and she’s basically his best friend, he’s also been pining like a damn idiot and never had any hopes of being with her outside of that friendship. Until that fateful day. Except the day he dreamed about so often, the day she dumped that bastard, well it’s not going as he would have expected (not like he was expecting her to confess to him or anything but maybe he could comfort her and… well you know things would develop from there and yeah it’s fucking cheesy okay damn). 

For starters, she showed up the next day like nothing had happened and no one asked any questions as to why she no longer had a ring on. And for the past couple of months, she’s essentially avoided him. Which is incredibly difficult considering all the time they spend together in and outside the office and it’s a subtle avoidance but he notices. She doesn’t respond to his messages as often while they’re in meetings. She keeps most of their conversations strictly on work and hasn’t said a word about calling off her engagement. And then she paid for dinner last night. 

It’s fucking annoying.

“Uchiha, you’ve been glaring at me for the past fifteen minutes.” She glances up from her laptop and raises a light pink brow. 

He leans forward, hands clasped in front of his face and studies her. “You’re avoiding me.”

She immediately glances down. “We literally spend every waking moment together, how could I possibly avoid you.”

“And yet, here we are.”

There’s a pause in her typing before it picks back up. “Stop glaring and get back to work. We need to finish this before the next quarter.”

He continues to observe her and she finally looks back up, exasperated. “Come on, Sasuke. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you we need to-”

“You.”

“-get back- what? Me?”

“Yes, _you_.” He slaps his palms on the desk and stands up. “You’re what’s wrong with me. You’re avoiding me, you aren’t talking to me and you won’t tell me why you broke off your engagement.”

He sees her swallow and she’s gnawing on the inside of her cheek. “Sasuke…”

“No, you know what. I’m done with this, Sakura. You always tell me I need to let things out and talk about it and here you are, just keeping silent about what’s wrong and it’s not fucking fair.” Green eyes are shimmering with unshed tears and his gut clenches but he’s not done. “When Itachi got sick you wouldn’t leave me alone. You were stuck to me like gum on concrete. And yet you told me to _leave_. You won’t talk to me about it. You won’t _let me in_. You’re a fucking hypocrite.”

There’s anger in her eyes now as the tears fall. “Don’t be an asshole! Sasuke, I just need some time, okay? You think it was easy for me to do that? To call off a wedding that was mere months away?”

“I know it wasn’t easy! The thing that I’m fucking pissed off at is the fact that you refuse to talk to me about it and are keeping me at arms length and I don’t understand. When all I want to do is help you through this and you’re shoving me away-”

“I just-”

“No, seriously. I get that it’s been difficult for you but all I want to do is help you!”

They’re standing up, just a foot away from each other. Tears are cascading down her face and his jaw muscles are jumping and fists are clenched and both are breathing heavily. He studies her face and his anger is boiling in him because she’s being fucking _stubborn_ and he doesn’t understand _why_.

“I need time!”

“Fuck time, Sakura. What does time have to do with you not letting me in-”

“Everything! It has everything to do with you!”

“What the _hell_ is that supposed to-”

She doesn’t let him finish and before he knows what to do or think, she’s throwing herself on him and he nearly trips backwards as her mouth pressed hard against his, hands splayed along his cheeks and jaw, pushing their lips more firmly together. He’s just able to register how she tastes and feels against him and is about to grip her waist when she rips away and takes several steps back.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she shakes her head and looks up at the ceiling, laughing humorlessly. “I don’t know when it happened, when you stopped just being my partner and friend- all those things he would accuse me of… When we stayed late together, when we would go out to eat or hang out at the bar, or… when you would come over or I would go to your place or even when we stayed overnight in the hospital... They started to have some truth to them. Granted he thought we were _fucking_ ,” he winces and she sets her jaw, “but eventually… I had to end things with him because-because I couldn’t keep pretending. Couldn’t keep… lying to myself and to him.”

She wipes her tears away again. “I’m- I’m sorry for kissing you I just…I needed time to sort out my feelings and… I know you said that this was strictly business when we first met and I don’t mean to put you in a weird position but… I’m in love with you, Sasuke. I’ve been in love with you for- I don’t know how long and-and-” she’s sobbing and crumpled on the small couch, hands covering in her face.

Not exactly how he thought things between them would transpire but he can’t think past the fact that she loves him. 

_She’s in love with him._

He slowly sinks down next to her on the couch and she lets him comfort her as she buries her face in his chest and he wraps his arms around her. Chin atop her soft hair, he breathes in her floral shampoo and tells himself he can wait just a little longer so she can work through this and he tightens his grip on her as she continues to sob and cling to him.

* * *

_winter_

She’s laughing and grabbing his wrist to stop him from pressing the elevator button. “Uchiha, this is a good deal, what are you doing?”

“Tch. I’m not dealing with that dumbass, I’ll tell my father no.” He goes to remove his wrist but she halts him again, stepping in front of him, a grin pulled along her plump red lips.

“He was your childhood best friend, right? What’s so bad about that? He seems pretty excited to work with you.”

“He’s a fucking idiot.”

Said idiot is standing outside his office door glaring back at him and muttering _fucking bastard as always damn_ and yells, “This is a good investment!”

She starts to drag him back towards Naruto, whose glare drops and turns into a wink. He tries to not seethe when Sakura winks back and gnashes his teeth together as they re-enter the office. They begin to draw up a financial contract for Uzumaki Industries and discuss their plans for the small merger of their companies. Well, discuss may not be the best word. Him and Naruto have been arguing back and forth while Sakura just sighs and rubs her temples.

“I want eighty-five percent-”

“Are you fucking- _eighty-five percent_?”

“Yeah, it’s my fucking company and I don’t want your grubby hands taking more of my share-”

“You’re ripping us off! Your company is essentially going bankrupt and you think _eighty-five_ percent is-”

“I’m not bankrupt, you bastard!”

“You’re fucking close to it!”

 _"Okay_! You two just step back,” she maneuvers herself in between the two men. “Naruto, eighty-five percent is bullshit and you know it. Be realistic, please. Sasuke,” her eyes bear into him like they always do and he rolls his eyes, ignoring the flutters in his stomach, “quit being annoying.”

He mutters out an, “Asshole,” before sitting back down in the chair and they begin to work on a more reasonable contract. 

The evening starts to glow from the sunset and Sakura begins to gather their things. “Please tell me it isn’t going to be like this every time we meet.”

Ocean blues narrow at him. “I’ll behave if he behaves.”

“Tch.” 

He clenches his fists when the blonde idiot gives her a peck on the cheek _i look forward to seeing you again Sakura_ and flicks him a finger once her back is turned. Fucking idiot. Sasuke returns the gesture once Sakura is out of the office and they share a hard glare before he leaves to catch up to her.

The air is chilly, signifying the beginnings of winter with small flurries of snow falling around them as they make their way back to the office. He should have driven. Tucking his hands in his pants pockets, he huffs and tries to will his body to heat up.

“I told you to bring a coat…” she murmurs softly next to him.

“I’m fine.”

She steps in front of him with a pink brow raised and rolls her eyes. “You’re such a stubborn ass. Here,” she unravels the bright red scarf around her neck and starts to wrap it around his. 

The flutters are back and he wonders how much longer he’ll be able to wait. He thinks he’s been pretty patient the past couple of months but it’s starting to wear thin and- his breath catches when she glances up at him before looking right back down, a small blush forming on her face. Her hands linger a little longer than necessary along his chest as she settles the scarf and smiles and _not much longer_.

“Come on, let’s hurry up so we can go home.” She links their arms together and he follows her quick pacing with ease, letting her warmth seep through him.

When they file away the contracts and finish prepping for their presentation in the morning, they ride the elevator down to the parking garage in silence. Her perfume once again fills his senses and he looks at her from his peripherals, only to see her immediately avert her gaze, biting the inside of her cheek.

He tries not to smirk.

Her pace is slow while they make their way through the garage. “So, I was thinking… we could probably go over some of the records we’ll be using tomorrow. How does Yakiniku Q sound?” She gnawing on her bottom lip.

He smirks. “Awfully conceited of you to think I want to _go over records_ with you.”

Her cheeks puff. “You can just say no.”

“Does this mean you want my babies now, Haruno?”

She lets out a small shriek. “ _Augh_ you’re such an ass! God, never mind, fine I’ll just go home.” 

Chuckling, he takes a hold of her elbow and tugs her to him. He stares at her for a while before he lightly presses his lips to hers. “How about we order it to go?”

The smile that spreads across her face sends warmth shooting through him and he opens the car door for her. Slipping into his seat, he starts his car and they share a look as she slowly entangles their fingers together. He squeezes his hand against hers and they make their way to his home as she orders their takeout. The small noise of his watch is barely audible over her small chatter and the soft music playing as it-

Tick-

Tick-

Tick-

 _Tocks_.

Some things just take time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's hoping the business jargon sounded smart and not like I BSed my way through it and don't know what I'm talking about lolol. Hope ya'll enjoyed!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments/kudos and anything else are always appreciated! :)
> 
> PS. I'm working on famousish for those interested. I plan on spending the remainder of the day writing and rewriting (new ideas popped into my head last night and I just- sigh) it from my outlines and such. It's definitely on the forefront of my mind cause I'm pretty sure it was in my dream last night. Anybody else dream about their fics like you're actually writing it but then you wake up and you're like dang. It feels like I'm writing it twice lol.


	6. halloween (autumn)- sacrificial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll ever watch ready or not? it's a fun movie! watched it again the other day and well. got inspired lol. def not meant to be taken seriously (much like the movie looool).

halloween (autumn)- _sacrificial_

This is _not_ what she signed up for. 

She peaks around the corner and hisses, “Ino!”

Nothing. _Fuck_.

She tries again, “ _Ino!_ ”

_Fuck fuck fuck_.

Before she rounds the corner, she hears footsteps and stops cold. Shit. Her eyes rapidly look for a place to hide and she quickly ducks inside the pantry, clutching the ax with white knuckles. Through the crack she can see two males, neither of them that fucking psychopath but they don’t look any less dangerous because one is carrying a _sword_ and are their eyes red- her breath hitches. Yes, they’re definitely _red_.

Fuck this night god.

“Any signs of them?” The one with disheveled, spiky hair sounds irritated.

The other man seems calm, looks calm, and all around more composed than the other one. “Not yet. He is doing a decent job of hiding himself from me and I imagine he marked the girls with something because I cannot sense any of them.”

She glances down at the burn mark on her wrist where a triangle sits in the middle of a circle. 

The irritated one sighs. “This is a fucking mess.”

“Aa. Do not worry little brother, everything will be fine. You look for the girls and I will proceed in trying to draw him out.”

When they’re both out of the kitchen, she cautiously steps out of the pantry and continues to search for her best friend. Please still be alive. _Please please please_. 

“I swear if you die you bitch I’m going to find your body and kill you even _more_ for getting me into this shit…” she mumbles to herself and pokes her head around another corner before stepping out.

“Kind of defeats the purpose doesn’t it?”

She screams and whips the ax in front of her body.

The messy-haired guy is standing a few feet away from her, sword glistening from the candlelit hall. Aside from the quirked brow, his face is impassive and his eyes are _glowing_ crimson.

“Y-you stay the _fuck_ back!” She holds her weapon out a little more.

He rolls his eyes and sheathes the sword. “Don’t be annoying. I’m not going to fucking hurt you.”

“And why should I believe that?”

He shrugs, “You can or cannot. Doesn’t matter to me, but you have a better fucking chance of survival if you’re with me,” and she thinks she might just swing that ax at him out of spite. Fucking asshole.

Carefully lowering the ax, she keeps walking and tenses when he steps beside her. After a while,

“Have you seen anyone else…?”

His silence doesn’t bode well for her and then in a low timbre,

“No...”

_Fuck_.

She inhales deeply, trying to fight back the tears because now is _not_ the time to get all weepy. She needs to stay _strong_ and there will be time to process this shit show later, preferably after she finds Ino alive and mostly unharmed and they get the _fuck out of here_. They walk through the hall in tense silence and she tries to ignore the two bodies they come across with their heads cut off and three large gashes on their torsos. 

_Fuck this night._

“You seem… calm.”

She gives him an incredulous look. “I’m _not_. I’m fucking scared as fuck, but it’s not really going to help me if I’m a fucking sobbing mess now is it?”

He observes her for a moment with blazing eyes before smirking and now is _not_ the time to get all tingly, Sakura. 

“Hn.”

Jerk.

“This place is a maze,” she grumbles out as they round corner after corner, entering into several long hallways. They turn _another_ fucking corner and she’s prepared to raise her weapon when she hears footsteps running and then-

“Ino!”

“Sakura!”

The two girls embrace in a tight tight hug and _ohmygodohmygodithoughtilostyoufuckthankgodyouresafe_. 

A throat clears behind them and they pull away. 

Ino leans in and whispers, “He’s hot as fuck, who is he?”

Oh my god. He blinks at them and averts his eyes, clearing his throat again. 

“ _Ino_ , god,” Granted, yes, okay, he’s fine as hell and his stare sends a thrill along her spine- but seriously. “Now is not the time.”

The blonde shrugs. “We literally were about to be sacrificed, I think now is the perfect time.”

Running a hand over her face, she picks her ax back up and he instructs (commands) them to follow him. They’re quietly treading through the mansion, trying to find an exit-

“Forehead, you look and smell horrid.”

_Augh_. “God, Ino, really? I’m sorry that after we got separated I fell into a fucking _pit_ of this psycho’s other sacrifices.” She knows she’s drenched in blood and whatever the fuck else and she’s definitely going to have nightmares after this. “You aren’t looking that great, either, okay.”

Except she kind of is. How the hell does she barely have _any_ dirt or blood or _anything_ on her and her costume is still intact?

_Fuck_ this night.

“So, what’s your name?” Ino asks, breaking the silence.

He looks down at them and she swears his gaze lingers on her a little longer before he answers.

“Sasuke.”

“ _Sasuke_. Are you like our knight in shining armor?”

“I- _fuck_ -” he’s thrown across the room, hitting the wall with a loud crash and falls on the ground in a heap.

Sakura and Ino freeze at the appearance the psycho that got them into this fucking mess in the first place ( _you bitches want to go to a fucking haunted house_ ). His slick-backed hair, face, and torso are all coated in blood and his violet eyes are twinkling with insanity as he grins at them, wiping his giant scythe on his fur-lined coat.

“What’s up, bitches. Fucking took forever to find you, seriously. Fucking squirrely ass bitches.”

“Fuck you, Hidan, you creepy ass psycho!” Ino lunges and stabs him with the fire iron she was carrying. 

He looks down at it protruding from his bare torso and sighs before sending the blonde flying into the wall with his hand. He pulls out the iron poker with ease and tosses it behind him. She yields the ax in front of her trying to not shake.

“Jashin doesn’t fucking like to be kept waiting.” He snaps his fingers and the mark on her wrist ignites. 

Letting out a cry, she tries to keep a strong grip on her weapon and swings it at him as he tries to dive for her. She’s able to dodge him before the longest piece of his scythe slices through her torso. She grits back her scream as much as she can, stumbling backwards. Blood starts seeping through her the bodice of her costume, thoroughly coating the white material and he winks at her. 

Sasuke’s holding his stomach, panting, and trying to stand up.

“His head-”

“Motherfucker, no one fucking asked you-”

She swings as hard as she can at his neck-

And it stops midway, his head cocked to the side, blood gushing out onto the tip of the axe and she feels _sick_ oh god no keep it together. 

“Fucking bitch what the fuck-”

She tries to pull the axe out but it is _stuck_. He sighs once more and backhands her and she falls inches away from Sasuke. She hears the sickening sound of him ripping out the weapon and she’s trying to scramble up because he’s walking to Ino who looks mortified because his head is slowly popping back into place. Her eyes land on the sword and she deftly picks it up, runs at him and fucking _slices_.

His head rolls.

She’s trembling, knuckles and hands white from her grip, trying not to think about the fact that she just beheaded-

“What the fuck bitch.”

Her and Ino scream.

“What the _fuck_ how is he still talking? Oh my god I-” Ino turns to the side and hurls.

Sakura feels acid rising up in her stomach to her throat but she chokes it down as best she can. Sasuke walks up next to her and delicately takes his sword from her and the head is _still talking_ -

And now it’s not.

It’s the other guy, the calm one, his older brother, right? He strolls over, scarlet eyes critically studying them.

“Are you alright?”

Ino gapes for a moment and Sakura just _knows_ -

“I think my ankle is sprained, can you help me up?”

-her best friend is such a thirsty bitch. Sakura tosses a glare at her, merely getting a wink in return and he helps her off the ground and steadies her as she leans on his chest. 

“So what’s your name?”

His smile is polite. “Itachi.”

“Nice to meet you Itachi, I’m Ino and that’s forehead over there. So are you guys like cops or something-” she continues to ramble and Sakura clutches her still bleeding stomach and she seriously doubts these two are cops.

Sasuke takes off the cloak he’s wearing and tears off a piece, arms wrapping around her to bandage her wound, trying very hard to ignore the flutters and scent of fire and pine and Ino winks at her again. 

“Let us walk you two outside,” Itachi says smoothly and when she turns to thank Sasuke, she sees crimson and black and nothing.

* * *

The newspaper the next day reports a fire at the mansion they were found at and she hazily reads through the article about how there was a halloween party and somehow a fire got started and the entire mansion burned, several bodies of students within it. She clutches her stomach because she feels sick and it feels like she was sliced open but there’s nothing there but smooth skin. Green eyes glance towards Ino in the bed next to hers.

“Do you remember anything?”

“I just remember being invited to the party and then nothing. We must have been on some hardcore shit or drunk off our asses.”

Right.

She traces the bandage on her wrist where the doctors say she was burned and vaguely thinks she remembers a strange symbol seared to her skin.

“I’m never going to another halloween party with you ever again, pig.”

Ino rolls her eyes.

* * *

_One Year Later- Halloween Night_

After arguing with Ino for what felt like hours, the blonde finally gave up and pouted that Sakura ( _i told you never again, pig)_ wasn’t going to attend the party with her ( _bitch i thought you were high off morphine_ ). She pauses in her run, lifting her arms on her head to catch her breath as she slows her pace.

She’s been having weird dreams. Dreams about swords and axes and a man with blood-red eyes and she tries to run to help clear her head but there’s something deep in her gut that tells her there’s a piece that’s missing. And she can’t quite shake the feeling that she’s being followed. Has been followed for the last year, since they got released from the hospital. 

Her pace quickens into a light jog and she turns up the volume on her earbuds, trying to drown out the thoughts and _what, why, who_ that are screaming at her. She avoids running into a group of trick or treaters and continues running down the path-

“Oh!” She bumps into someone and catches herself from falling, pulling out a earbud. “I’m so sor..ry…” 

Are his eyes… _glowing_ (why does she feel a sense of deja vu)? She takes a step back, unsure of what to think about this tall _tall_ man with bright green eyes and a mask covering his face.

“I sent your guard dog on a false trail.”

Guard dog? What the- He steps towards her, she steps back, heart pounding and she quickly looks around the empty trail, no groups of kids or adults or _anyone_ else. Fuck. 

“I honestly can say I’m not entirely upset that you killed my partner,” his eyes look at her chest, “he was a persistent pain… but he was my partner.”

“I-I don’t- I think you have the wrong person-” 

“I have exactly the _right_ person,” he’s still fixated on her chest and she watches as he lowers his mask, revealing a sick grin with stitches on either side of his mouth. His expression takes a sinister look. “Your heart is beating so fast little girl.”

She bolts and runs as fast as she can. _Fuck fuck fuck_ who the fuck is this guy? Something flashes in her mind and she sees a head roll. Her stomach lurches and she tries to quell the nausea sweeping over her because she needs to run and- she cries out as her back meets a tree. He’s pinning her with his arm, holding her by the neck.

He inhales through his nose and lets out a pleased sigh.

“Your fear makes it so much better. I can’t wait to taste it; taste your heart, feel it pulse as I devour it from your chest.”

_What the actual fuck_.

She reaches down into the pocket of her shorts, flipping open the pocket knife and stabs him in the eye. 

He barely flinches.

He leans closer, stitches stretching as he grins wider and wider and she pulls the knife out, stabbing in where his heart should be and nothing and he pulls it out, tossing it away. Seriously _what the hell_! His tongue licks her cheek and he trails his fingers along the valley between her breasts, tracingan X where her heart lies and she’s barely able to contain the bile rising in her throat.

“Kakuzu!”

Anger sparks in his inhuman eyes and he pushes her further into the tree.

“Looks like your guard dog wasn't so easily fooled.” His tongue curls over her ear. “I’m going to have fun with you.”

And he disappears, leaving her to collapse, gasping and clutching her now bleeding chest where he made an incision. 

_What the fuck what the fuck what the-_

“Sakura! Are you okay?”

She looks up to see crimson and- and _all_ the missing pieces crash down back at her. She gapes at him.

“Sas-Sasuke?”

He stills and his eyes widen.

“You- you shouldn’t-” He takes a deep breath _shit_ and kneels before her, shaking his head. “What do you remember?”

“Everything…” She watches his lips set in a thin line.

“I don’t know if that’s better or worse for you.”

Her laugh is sardonic. Who knows? On the one hand, she has her answers and now knows who the man is that haunts her dreams. On the other, she remembers the feeling of wielding the sword in the air and severing Hidan’s head. She accepts his help up and they walk side by side in silence. 

“His name is… Kakuzu?”

“Aa.”

“...is he like… Hidan?”

He exhales loudly. “Sort of…”

“Sasu-”

He pulls her against his chest, stepping into a dark corner of the street against a fence as a group of children rush past them, giggling and swaying buckets full of candy. When they’re gone, he abruptly lets her go but not before her palm could feel the erratic beats of his heart, mimicking her own. 

“We need to see if your friend remembers anything.”

He's obviously trying to deter her. Sighing, she takes out her phone to locate Ino and they arrive at the frat house, him following her closely _too closely_ _she can feel his body heat_ as she steers through the crowd, trying to spot her roommate. 

“Forehead!”

“Augh, god Ino you smell like cheap vodka.” She pushes the blonde off of her.

“You smell like sweat, what have you- oh hello. _Oh_.” Teal orbs bounce back and forth between her and Sasuke and a sly grin forms. “Oh, I see. You found yourself a snack.”

Ignoring _that_ , Sakura asks if she recognizes him.

Ino eyes him up and down, shaking her head. “Mm, definitely _not_. I think I’d remember someone as hot as him.” She thinks maybe Sasuke might be blushing a little. 

“Okay… uh just... never mind then. Try not to wake me up when you get home, okay pig?”

“No promises I’ll actually make it home. Kiba said he's got plans for us tonight.” With a wink, the blonde bounces off to the direction of said man wearing a wolf costume, accenting her little red riding hood one _._

The cool autumn breeze is a welcome relief as they both step out of the frat house. There’s a million and one questions burning in her mind as they walk together again and she’s not sure where to start or which one to ask first but maybe she can start with something simple like, who is he and-

“Why did he call you my guard dog?”

-or have no chill and go straight to the question burning above the rest. His adams apple bobs and the muscle in his jaw twitches. 

“It’s probably best if I just take you home and we deal with this tomorrow.”

No. Nope. “ _Why_ did that zombie looking fucker call you my guard dog, Sasuke?”

“Leave it alone, Sakura.”

This dude. She steps in front of him, arms crossed over her chest and glares. 

“ _Sasuke_.”

Through gritted teeth, “Sakura. Let it _go_.”

He brushes past her and she runs back in front of him, refusing to let it fucking go because not only did she escape deaths door last year, she could very well be sitting on the threshold once again because yet another creepy ass fucker is trying to kill her. 

“I think out of all the questions I have drilling into my mind, that’s the least troublesome one. I could easily ask who you are, what the fuck is going on, why the fuck I couldn’t remember anything for an entire fucking _year_ , is Hidan actually dead, is your brother around here somewhere, what-”

His lips press to hers and she forgets how to breathe. Crimson blazes into her and after three _pounding_ heartbeats, he pulls back with a, “Let it go.” Then he’s walking off like he _didn’t_ just set her entire body on fire with one measly little kiss and she is _not_ going to let this go, dammit!

“Asshole! Answer my question!”

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow, Sakura.”

“I want to talk about it now.”

“Tomorrow.”

“ _Now_.”

“No.”

“ _Y_ _e-_ ”

His lips cut her off again and he pulls back all too soon.

“You’re fucking annoying, you know that?”

She shrieks and she realizes they're at her dorms as he steps through the lobby doors and _how does he know where she lives_. Augh! It’s question after question!

“Dammit, Sasuke, I think I deserve to know-”

“And I said we’ll fucking talk about it tomorrow.”

She’s sure her glare isn’t nearly as intense or threatening as his but dammit she just- 

“Fine, you fucking cryptic asshole.” Huffing, she leans against the elevator wall and stares at the curious stain on the ugly brown carpet, trying to ignore the heat and tingles she’s experiencing from his stupid, _ended way too soon,_ stupid kisses.

The elevator dings and she stomps past him down the hall to her and Ino’s dorm. She’s halfway through her door and sliding it shut when he calls out her name and she turns, glare at the ready and all she wants to do is chew his stupid ass out and all thoughts and questions vanish because he’s looking at her _like-like_ -

His hand curls under her chin, tilting it up and she watches his eyes fade from crimson to onyx and _seriously that just adds another fucking question_ and he leans in close, lips barely touching hers.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

And she’s left alone.

When she’s able to gather her thoughts back she shrieks and slams the door shut, furiously her blasting her shower on cold and _oooh_ she's going to annoy the absolute _fuck_ out of him tomorrow. 

Outside of her apartment, Sasuke is sitting on a tree branch, out of sight and deep within the darkness of the night, trying not to watch as she undresses and god hasn’t she ever heard of curtains. This has by far been the longest fucking year of his life. And he’s lived a long fucking time.

“Did they not tell you to stay away from her?”

“ _Not now_ , Itachi.”

His brother looks up at him from the ground, a knowing smile on his face and he grits his teeth.

“If I hadn't been following her Kakuzu would have killed her!”

“Need I remind you we cannot always save everyone?” He sighs softly. “This is not going to be easy to clean up.”

He _knows_. Fuck. Itachi studies him for a moment, before humming _foolish little brother_ and disappears in a murder of crows. Sighing, Sasuke lays his head on the tree and peaks into her room before averting his gaze as she steps in wearing nothing but a towel and his lips prickle with the memory of kissing her. His head _thump thump thumps_ on the bark. 

Fucking _annoying_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay/nay?
> 
> sometimes i just like to get ideas off my chest, you know? out of my head and written down as i work on my other stories and such. like the demon au i mentioned in snapshots. ya'll lol. the first chapter is done but i feel like i need to map it out a little more before i post it. it's a lot.
> 
> anyway. i see you and i love you! thanks sososososo much for reading! if you choose to comment, thank you! they make my day and let me know what ya'll think and i don't sit in my anxious thoughts as much lol. (but really, as much as i appreciate them you're also not pressured to, i just like talking with ya'll) kbyeeeeee :)


	7. winter- temptations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> winter is coming. well, it's actually here.

winter- _temptations_

this ended up taking a life of its own and is now a whole new fic. if you're interested, temptations is up! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been reading a lot of inuyasha fics (sess/kag ya'll sorrynotsorry) and thought a miko sakura would be pretty dope to write. wouldn't mind exploring that theme again (maybe priestess sakura and monk sasuke?? eyyy) keeping the mystery alive in this one, though.
> 
> :) thank you for reading. any input ya'll have is always appreciated (but not meant to be forced). i read through a TON of kuriquinn's brilliantbrilliant fics and KQ had this on one of the stories so i thought i'd try it out. 
> 
> ❤️️ = I love this story!  
> 😳 = this was hot!  
> 💐 = thank you for sharing this  
> 🍵 = tea spilled  
> 🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
> 🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
> 😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> 😢 = you got me right in the feels  
> 🤯 = mind blown  
> 🤬 = mfing cliffhanger  
> 😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?


	8. winter- temptations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm weak. here you go, a second part. (winteriscoming)

winter- _temptations part two_

curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs in villian*
> 
> i suppooossseee if enough of you want it, i can continue this much like i did famous-ish, making it it's own and continue the story. lemme know.
> 
> thank you for reading! :) all comments, thoughts, kudos, etc are appreciated.
> 
> ❤️️ = I love this story!  
> 😳 = this was hot!  
> 💐 = thank you for sharing this  
> 🍵 = tea spilled  
> 🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
> 🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
> 😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> 😢 = you got me right in the feels  
> 🤯mind blown  
> 🤬 cliffhanger  
> 😫 whyyyyyyy?!?!?


	9. summer- sun dress up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is trash. absolute garbage. pure filth. i'm sorry.  
> enjoy the sexy times ahead. 🙃

summer - _sun dress up_

She wonders if he’d be as controlled and impassive with her mouth around his cock taking him as deep into her throat as she possibly can. She wonders if he’d taste as good as he smells, all spice and musk and bonfires. She wonders how tightly he would grip her hair as she sucked the life out of him and how her name would sound on his lips as he climaxed. Would his voice raise above his normal deep, velvety timbre? Would it be barely above a whisper, low and quiet? Or maybe he’d stay silent. Maybe-

A small cough disrupts her thoughts and her blazing face turns to see Ino’s teal eyes sparkle with mirth and she brings a finger to her lips, wiping the edge. Face heating more, Sakura lifts her hand to her mouth and wipes at the corners, feeling some wetness. Augh. She _drooled_ (and she briefly wonders if he’d wipe any drool from her when she popped him out of her mouth). She crosses her legs, one over the other, tightly, to stop the throbbing ache, and tries to pay attention to the _words_ coming out of his mouth and not just listening to the smooth tone that never fails to make her nipples pebble. 

Naruto bounces up next to him to continue the presentation and she’s thankful for the distraction, even as Sasuke remains standing and in full sight of her hungry eyes. 

She needs summer to _end_. 

The past three months have been utter torture for her no thanks to the heat wave that has been contributing to her inane horniness towards the coach who’s black joggers conform against his toned legs rather deliciously and his black polo lifts just enough to reveal a glisten of that v-shaped muscle tone as he raises a hand to run through his inky locks and-

_Dammit_.

She removes her cardigan and takes a sip of water, resisting the urge to fan herself. Even in the air conditioned school, the heat of the outside is soaking through the building and many of the other teachers have taken to wearing light clothing for the meeting. Ino’s basically just wearing a sports bra; even Hinata is showing more skin with a simple tank top.

Yes, once summer ends and the heat of the season dissipates, she’s sure she’ll go back to normal and stop fantasizing about licking him like a lollipop and blowing his brains out and riding him on the conference table and-

“Sakura, you’re up!”

Fuck. She takes a large sip of water and wipes at the bangs sticking to her now sweaty forehead, taking a deep breath and plastering a smile on her face trying not to inhale his scent when they brush past each other.

* * *

He _needs_ summer to end.

She walks up to the podium, all bright smiles and sparkling green eyes and begins to present her curriculum for the upcoming semester and he can’t take his eyes off her because all summer long she’s been _torturing_ him with those damn skimpy little sun dresses. Never in his life has an article of clothing enticed him as much as her sun dresses have. Every single one.

This one is no different. 

And fuck him when she took her damn jacket thing off and give him a better view of the low neckline and thin straps that are threatening to slip off her creamy white shoulders. He watches a bead of sweat roll down her neck, sliding between the valley of her breasts and into the v of her dress. All he wants to do is follow that trail with his tongue, tasting her sweat, her skin, and suckle on her nipples that are hardened and protruding against the thin material despite the scorching heat.

His eyes follow along the curves of her long torso where the dress hugs her, before lightly puffing out at her hips, hem ending just around her midthigh. She’s obviously not wearing a bra (he doubts she’s worn one all summer with how many of her dresses conform to her breasts like a second skin) and he wonders if she’s wearing any panties. He tells himself she isn’t and fantasizes lifting the light material and sinking himself deep in her tight, slick core or maybe he’ll lay her out on the table and bury his face in between her legs-

Naruto clears his throat and he rips his eyes away to glare at the blonde who is poorly hiding his grin. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tries to think of everything and anything other than her and her stupid stupid arousing dresses that he could so easily rip off her before he pounds into her and makes her scream his name or maybe she’d just moan and whisper it out. He won't complain either way as long as his name is on her lips when he brings her to-

He takes a drink of water.

Summer needs to fucking _end_.

* * *

“So our goal is to make sure Hanabi and Konohamaru are paired up for every project! They’re our ship this year and yes, Hinata has approved and no one cares about your opinion Neji, fuck off. That’s it!” Ino winks and hops down from the small stage, large breasts bouncing with her movements and several sets of eyes follow her.

Then all eyes land on Kakashi, who looks up. 

“Hm? Are we done already?” He waves a hand and stands up. “Great job, everyone! Now if you’ll excuse me I have another meeting to prepare for with the school board and I would hate to keep them waiting.”

They all note he takes the long way to walk around the conference table. 

Shaking her head, Sakura gathers up her notes and sneaks a glance towards Sasuke who coincidentally looks over at her, coal eyes piercing into her.

Her nipples pebble more and she looks back down. Ino smirks next to her and leans in close.

“Those things could cut through glass, forehead.”

“Shut up, pig,” she hisses and begrudgingly tugs her cardigan back on even as her body feels like an inferno of flames. 

“Hey! Dinner at Ichiraku’s! Who’s up for it?”

A round of groans erupt but they all agree to meet the blonde coach at the restaurant and as she hugs her folders to her chest she walks up to Sasuke, beaming. And her nervous rambling begins.

“I enjoyed your presentation! I think it’s great that you’re implementing a change in the schools lunches to incorporate healthier options for the kids-”

He half listens to her chatter as she walks beside him out to the parking lot trying so hard not to look down at her. But his eyes betray him and he wishes for sweet death because she dropped her arms, folders and hands planted in front of her stomach and her breasts are pinched together ever so slightly and the material of her dress is puffing up just a little and he can basically _see_ her sweet, soft looking, pink-

The air outside feels infinitely more suffocating and hotter and he rubs a hand on the back of his neck, feeling the sweat-soaked ends of his hair. A cold cold shower is in order. 

“-and I’m really looking forward to this year, you know? Anyway, I guess I’ll see you in a bit, yeah?”

She’s beaming at him again and he wonders if her eyes would change colors to a darker or lighter green as he kisses every single inch of her body and they fuck each other raw- He clears his throat and rolls his neck.

“Aa. See you in a bit.” He abruptly turns and tries to calmly walk to his car, gnashing his teeth together as his cock twitches and hardens. A cold shower might not help him this time.

She watches him walk away, slightly bewildered and just a little bit flustered and all the more heated. For a split second she could have swore she glimpsed an emotion pass through his eyes that went straight between her legs. She takes a deep breath and heads to her car. Probably just wishful thinking but she fidgets in her seat and thinks she’ll probably just be a little late to dinner so she can relieve the pressure.

* * *

He’s just finished running a few laps around the track and heads into the school, wiping the sweat off his face and wraps the towel around his neck, trying to catch his breath. They only have a couple of more weeks before the semester begins and soon enough summer will be _over_ and he can go back to whatever it was he was doing before Sakura tormented him with thin pieces of fabric that only add to his fantasies about her during his many sleepless nights.

He hears a door shut and narrows his eyes. Who would be here this early? The sun has barely risen. He follows the sounds of footsteps and stops dead in his tracks.

What.

The actual fuck.

Sakura stands before him several feet away, shuffling in her purse for something, apparently oblivious to his presence as she mutters to herself. His eyes widen, observing the way the dress just clings to her and _how the fuck can something that short and thin and tight be considered a fucking dress_. Like many of the others, the straps are thin and while the neckline is mostly normal and covers her cleavage, right underneath her breasts is a large triangle cutout, revealing the smooth flesh of her stomach. The fabric hugs her hips and stops shorter than any of her other dresses and he takes in every inch of her legs and how the straps of her sandals wrap delicately around her ankles.

He’s unaware of the growl he emits until she looks up at him.

When she meets his gaze, her mouth runs dry and a sharp tingle shoots from her nipples to her core and she’s all too aroused at the sight of a shirtless, sweaty Sasuke who looks like- like he-

“Sasuke, what uh-” she clears her throat because dear god he looks like he’s _starved_ and she feels herself growing _wetter_ , “did you uh go for a- a r-run…”

It takes him three long strides to reach her and he towers over her, obsidian eyes blazing.

“Go home and change,” his tone is demanding, guttural and sends a thrilled shiver down her spine until she realizes exactly what he just said.

“I- what? Excuse me?” Did he just…? Surely not.

His jaw clenches and through gritted teeth he states _commands_ more firmly, “Go home and _change_ , Sakura.”

She looks down at her outfit, incredibly confused and growing more agitated by the second. What the fuck? He wants her to change? _Why_?

“What the hell, Sasuke? It’s going to be like the hottest day of the year I’m not-”

“Change.”

Oh. 

_No_.

“You-” her cheeks puff and green eyes flash. “No! What is this? Are you trying to say my dress isn’t appropriate? If you haven’t noticed the school is _empty_ so it really doesn’t matter-”

“Then fucking put a sweater on!”

“Quit interrupting me!” Her foot stomps and she flails her arms. “And a _sweater_? What the hell is wrong with you? It’s the hottest part of the year!”

Any semblance of control snaps when the strap of her dress slinks off her shoulder.

“You and your fucking dresses are what’s wrong with me!”

“My _dresses_?” She gapes. “You- you misogynistic _ass_! Are you serious right now?”

He barely hears her over the thrumming of his boiling blood and for the life of him he can’t concentrate on anything except how that damn strap is _still_ sliding down her skin and he just can’t take it anymore.

“You keep parading around here in these flimsy ass dresses-”

“Oh my god! What- _parading_!”

“-like you have no fucking idea that every male within your vicinity is undressing you-”

“Oh my- are you fucking _kidding me_ -”

“-or that I can _see_ when you’re cold because the material is so _fucking_ thin-”

“I cannot _believe_ you right now! Sasuke, what the _fuck_ -”

“-or that you’ve been driving me fucking _insane_ all summer long and this pathetic excuse of a dress is the _last fucking straw Sakura_.”

Both of their chests are heaving and their breaths mingle, heavy and puffing and he’s leaning down close enough to press his nose to hers and their eyes are blazing fire and heat and he reaches behind her neck and crashes their lips together just as she processes exactly what he just said to her. And then all she can think about is the fact that he’s _kissing_ her and she redirects her rage, her arms yanking him further into her.

Their kiss is feverish, hungry, and she pushes her tongue in his mouth engaging him in a frenzied battle. He feels a muscle in his neck constrict and with a growl, he roughly brings his hands to her backside and hoists her up, fingers bruisingly pressing into the soft flesh of her thighs. Her legs wrap easily around him and she feels his head tilt back, allowing her better entry into his hot hot mouth and she rakes her nails through his hair and the temperature outside has nothing on the scorching heat they feel in this very moment.

She registers that he’s moving, slightly stumbling, but continues to assault his mouth, leaning her head to the left for a different angle, nose bumping his, and a moan vibrates in her throat when he sinks his teeth into her bottom lip and tugs at it. Their kiss breaks long enough for him to gauge the rest of the distance he needs to go and their lips connect once more, ravenous, needy, desperate. With each twist of their tongues and mashing and molding of their lips against the other, the burning heat increases. She feels her back press to a cold surface as one of his hands leaves her legs, listening as he fumbles with something- a door.

He somehow manages to slide the door shut, still entangling his tongue with hers and god if he could shove his tongue further into her mouth he would because she tastes so fucking good and before he can lay her down on the couch in the athletics office, she jumps down off of him and stands an arms length away. They’re panting, trying to catch their breaths as they stare at each other with glazed eyes and he notes her eyes are darker. Like a forest green and her pupils are _blown_ and fuck she’s beautiful and-

“You think you’re the only one that’s been driven insane?” Her voice is hushed and his fingers twitch at his sides, wanting to brush back the silky pink strands of hair falling around her face. “You-” She groans and stomps to him, yanking his pants down, and grips his hard, throbbing cock between her fingers and he forgets how to breathe, lungs constricting. “I’ve been wanting to do this all fucking summer.”

She drops to the floor and his eyes hazily follow her as she kneels on the ground. She looks up at him with eager eyes before she opens her swollen red lips and circles them over his length. He watches with wide, wide eyes as she continues taking him in all the way until he can feel his tip hit the back of her throat and his hips thrust forward instinctively _holy_ \- every nerve in his body sizzles. Her cheeks hollow and his fingers thread through her hair, trying to hold on as she sucks and laps her tongue around him.

His head falls back, face pointed to the ceiling, eyes squeezed shut and he lets out a long groan, feeling nothing but her warm, wet mouth wreaking havoc on his body and senses.

He tastes better than she imagined, spicy and a little salty from his run and he _looks_ even better than she imagined god and the sounds he’s making. His long, calloused fingers _dig_ into her scalp, causing tingles to shoot over her skin from the sensation. She hums before moving her head back, almost completely removing him from her mouth and then she works him slowly back in, licking and sucking randomly and when she has him fully in her mouth, he thrusts forward again, cock sliding further into her throat causing it to constrict and she feels tears prickle her eyes from the unfamiliar sensation.

“ _Fuck_ -!”

He clearly enjoyed it and his hips thrust again, letting out a hiss between his grinding teeth. She has to pull back quickly before her gag reflex kicks in but it’s worth every bit of discomfort to see him swing his head down to stare at her with eyes so dark and so impossibly black it’s like she’s staring into infinite space. His breathing is fast and erratic and she can see the sheen of sweat on his face and he’s so _sexy_ and her fantasies could have never prepared her for the reality of it all. 

She begins a steady movement of taking him in and out of her mouth, reveling in the feel and taste and way he’s gazing down at her. Her mouth continues to build up in wetness and the _sound_ and _sensations_ is enough to short circuit his brain and make him forget his name but _watching_ her- that’s a whole other experience and he feels the build up of his release, taut and curling and-

“ _Sakura_ -“ he croons her name, sensual, needy, raspy.

And to her ears it’s like a symphony. He said it so desperately, so huskily her body reacts to him even more, goosebumps prickling, nipples budding, and if her panties weren’t already soaked before they most definitely are now. She moves him in and out a little faster and it takes everything in him to make her stop before- 

“Sakura,” she sucks, “ _fuck_ - _“_ her tongue slides along the tip of his cock and he forces himself back a step. “Wait, just- wait,” he says between pants. 

She blinks at him and he zeroes in on her face drinking in the way her cheeks are rosy red, how her eyes are glimmering and an even darker green and her lips are so plump and stained red and parted so seductively.

“Did- did I do something wr-“ her voice is hoarse, gritty and sparks something in him that makes his cock twitch and ache. 

And he doesn’t let her finish the sentence, quickly trying to rectify the growing worry in her expression. 

“No!” He shakes his head and kneels down in front of her, wincing because his body is thrumming almost painfully now. “I just- I want to touch you and- I-“ he swallows trying to find the words of what he wants to say.

But then, 

“O-oh,” and her cheeks redden more, understanding what he’s getting at (and she thinks he’s so fucking adorable). 

Her stomach flutters when he brings his hand up to wipe around her mouth and she breathes in deeply before splaying her hands on his cheeks and meeting his lips in a gentle brush. He pulls her closer and this kiss is soft, languid, melting. Tongues entwine in a delicate dance and an arm wraps around her waist. He lifts them both up off the ground, hands sliding along her curves and the thin fabric cotton of her dress until he reaches the hem and he moves his fingers underneath, bunching the fabric as he works to remove it from her body and with every caress of his fingertips he leaves a trail of fire on her skin.

Their kiss breaks to remove the dress (no bra god that drives him crazy in the best way) and he quickly tosses it, dislodging his feet from his pants and shoes fly around them before lips greet each other in a sensual kiss. He lowers her to the couch, one hand swiftly cupping a breast, tweaking at the hardened bud. Her back arches in response and he molds his hand to her, kneading and feeling the soft flesh beneath his fingers and a soft moan escapes her mouth. 

His lips leave hers to graze along the column of her neck, sucking and nipping every so often as he works his way down to her other breast and swirls his tongue over her nipple. Her nails scrape against his back and he bites back a groan, continuing to lick around the bud. Then his hand smooths over her waist, fingers nimble along her stomach until he reaches her panties and tugs them down down until she can kick them off. 

A finger presses against her heated clit, stroking over her folds. He groans and she lets out a cry and trembles with his touch and hushed words _fuck you’re so slick_. 

When he slowly inserts a finger into her, her back arches more, hips moving to work him in and god he starts to circle his thumb over her swollen bud and her blood and veins sing. He glides another digit in and her nails dig into his back, mouth falling open in ecstasy as he pumps them in and out, much like when she was taking him in her mouth. He’s planting kisses wherever he can, fingers thoroughly soaked to his knuckles and he can feel her walls clenching, hot and tight. 

“Sa- mmm- Sas _uke_ -“ she can almost see stars and her head moves back and forth, breaths coming out in short pants. “Please just-“ she lets out a whimper, “ _please-_ “ Words- she can’t form them from the sensations quaking through her.

A hand goes to his throbbing, aching cock itching impatiently and she starts to guide him. His fingers pull out and he situates himself over her, arms on either side of her head. They share a long look before she hooks a leg around his waist and he thrusts into her all the way to the hilt. 

They share a moan and a shudder, eyes closed at the pleasure roaring in their bodies. His teeth gnash together as he tries to get a hold of himself because she’s so tight and drenching and he’s still reeling from being in her mouth _fuck_. He takes a few deep breaths, readying himself and allowing her to take in the feel of him. 

Her vision dots in black specks. She’s never been stretched so widely or filled so fully and her walls clamp around him, nerves soaring at how deep he is. Her other leg lifts up and he brings one hand to clench the back of her thigh, angling them a little better and then he pulls out and buries in her again. They begin a steady pace of hips grinding against the other but then he goes deeper when she hikes her legs up higher and a fire ignites.

Their mouths smash together, greedy and hungry once more and he slams into her with a feverishly wild pace. She grinds her hips up meeting him for every movement in and out and out and in. Fingers dig into flesh, nails leave long red scratches and they both feel their climaxes building. He pumps into her with continued reckless abandon and presses his forehead to hers, eyes piercing into dark green, watching as her pupils expand more. 

One deliciously deep thrust sends her to her peak and she feels sparks and sees stars, trembling under him. His name leaves her mouth in a cry and the coil in him snaps, his hot seed spilling inside of her and he groans out _sakura_ , grinding and thrusting through their climaxes. 

They lay molded together, catching their breaths before he slowly pulls out and adjusts their position on the couch to where she’s mostly lying on top of him, legs tangling and bodies coated in sweat. She runs a hand through his disheveled, spiky hair and plants a kiss on his jaw, resting her chin on his chest and they lie in a content silence. 

Until,

“So you were saying about how my dresses drove you insane?” Her voice is gritty still but teasing.

He rolls his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. “And you were saying how you wanted to what- blow me all summer long?” 

She squeals, face heating and smacks his chest. “I just- I don’t know! This heat has been the worst and-” she pauses, body tensing. The heat, right. She could blame the summer weather all she wanted for increasing her desire for this man, but truthfully she’s been pining for him for a long, long time. And this was- this was just a… _heat_ of the moment and- and- her stomach twists. 

She tries to move up but the arm encircled around her waist keeps her still and she looks down, dejected. His coal black eyes observe her for a moment before he sighs and flops his head on the cushion. 

“Sakura…” he searches for the words he knows he needs to _wants to_ say to keep her next to him. “Your dresses aren’t the only reason that I- that this happened.” In all honesty, he’s had feelings for her for years and- “This is a build up of the- of my feelings for you and,” he pauses to sit up slightly, bringing a hand to tip her chin up so their eyes can lock. “I’m not sorry this happened, not even a little, but I am sorry that I let it get to this point and I understand if you’re not interested-”

She cuts him off by smashing her lips to his. 

Uchiha Sasuke just told her he’s had feelings for her. _He likes her_. This is more than just a one time thing. A giggle vibrates along their mouths and they part as she shakes her head. 

“Sasuke, I’ve been stupidly crushing on you for _so_ _long_. Did you really not notice?” She’s basically in love with him. 

He grunts and his ears warm. “I think I was too busy trying to avoid what I felt towards you that I just... Too caught up in _not_ doing this,” he motions at their naked bodies, “but here we are.”

Laughing, she wiggles her way completely on top of him and sits up. He clears his throat as his cock twitches at the sight of her above him and inhales deeply. She smiles down at him.

“Guess I should have worn those dresses sooner, huh?”

His eyes roll again before he pulls her down for a searing kiss.

* * *

“Sakura-sensei?” 

“Hm?” She turns to see an entire class of teens eagerly looking at her. 

“Are you and Sasuke-sensei really dating now?”

Her face erupts in red and she sputters for a moment, causing the classroom to fill with laughs and giggles. She pinches the bridge of her nose (several students lean together because _that is such a sasuke-sensei move_ ) to calm her nerves, then lifts up and smiles.

“Yes, we started dating right before the semester started. Now, can we get back-”

“Finally!” Several students exclaim.

“-to our discussion- what? Finally?”

“ _Yes_!” 

“We’ve been shipping you two for _ever_ , honestly!”

“Wh-What!” She shrieks, blush deepening (and who else are they shipping).

“You two were like _so_ obvious.”

“Yeah! But now you’re dating which is so cool!”

She gapes at her class and the remainder of their time is spent gathering information from them and listening to how they spent _forever_ watching her and Sasuke tiptoe around each other during assemblies and dances and school trips and _there’s this like weird eye thing you two do._

When lunch rolls around, she makes a small trip to the track and when she meets his gaze, she hears several exclamations of _there! that’s the eye thing!_ from his athletes before he calmly tells them to run five laps and they all groan. They meet half way and he smirks at her as she grins.

“You too, huh?”

“Aa.”

They sit on a bench and she sets out a large bento box containing their lunch and sit in a content silence. Until,

“So, what are you going to do when I stop wearing sun dresses?”

He gives her a sideways glance, smirking. “What are those things called that you wore all winter long last year?”

“Eh? My sweater dresses- oh.” 

The look he sends her tells her all she needs to know and she smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still trying to get good on my sexy time scenes. i remember not so long ago when i wrote the first chapter of famous-ish (my first ever kind of sexy time writing) and was like did i actually just write that? and now look at me. utter perv who can hardly write a fic without. ...but i mean, are we really complaining? 
> 
> as always your feedback is welcome and so appreciated! thank you so much for reading!! :)
> 
> ❤️️ = I love this story!  
> 😳 = this was hot!  
> 💐 = thank you for sharing this  
> 🍵 = tea spilled  
> 🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
> 🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
> 😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> 😢 = you got me right in the feels  
> 🤯 = mind blown  
> 🤬 = mfing cliffhanger  
> 😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?


End file.
